Que fue y no sera
by SombrayClaroOscuro
Summary: Despues de tres años como agente encubierto, McGee regresa a casa para cerrar viejas heridas. Sin pensar que a veces el destino nos tiene preparadas sorpresas sin sentido.


Titulo: Que fue y no sera.

Disclaimer: No soy ni sere dueña de NCIS ni de ninguno de sus personajes. Si asi lo fuera McGee tendria un vestuario distinto.

Sinopsis: Despues de 3 años como agente encubierto, McGee regresa a casa para cerrar viejas heridas. Sin pensar que a veces la vida nos tiene preparadas sorpresas inesperadas.

* * *

El amor es una fuerza poderosa, que literalmente mueve montañas y endereza vidas. Para algunos es el motor que los mueve día a día, que los hace seguir sin mirar atrás. Para otros es tan solo el fantasma de algo que existe pero que nunca tendrán por más que intenten alcanzarlo. Para algunos el amor es la medicina para todo dolor, la luz al final del corredor, la salvación. Para otros es como una droga que apaga todo sentido y que distorsiona la razón. Unos sacrificaran cualquier cosa hasta su vida misma por el amor de una persona, otros harán cualquier cosa sin importar las consecuencias por el amor de una persona. Así es el amor y no hay nada que hacer.

**NCIS**

Ziva se levanto con el sonido del despertador. Era una fría mañana de Octubre y las notas de una vieja canción se escuchan en el radio. Un sonido familiar la invita a volver a la cama, los ronquidos de Jacob eran como una sinfonía para sus oídos. Y no puede evitar sonreír cuando ve a la persona a su lado, se ve tan sereno y despreocupado, ajeno a los problemas del mundo.

Ziva deposita un delicado beso sobre la frente de Jacob y se prepara para comenzar el día. Vestida con sus pantalones deportivos favoritos, sus zapatos más cómodos y su Ipod llena de recuerdos, se dispone a correr como cada mañana para olvidar. El aire fresco limpia sus pulmones y le despeja la mente, es el único momento del día en el que se permite olvidar. Han pasado tres años y aun parece ayer en su memoria, pero mientras corre y siente el viento helado sobre su cara no piensa en nada ni en nadie más.

Sin embargo hoy va a ser diferente, hoy se cumple un año mas, hoy es el aniversario del día en que todo se le vino abajo, hoy es el aniversario del día en que lo perdió. Así que como cada12 de Octubre, Ziva irá al cementerio a colocar una solitaria rosa blanca en su tumba, como cada 12 de octubre, como cada ayer.

**NCIS**

Timothy McGee se levanto con el sonido de su teléfono. Era una fría mañana de Octubre y las notas de una vieja canción se escuchaban en el radio. Miro con enojo su teléfono para confirmar lo que ya sabía, era Hannah de nuevo. Cuando iba a entender que no quería verla. Se levanto despacio, sin prisa, con tiempo y se desnudo lentamente, miro su cuerpo completo frente al espejo y sonrió. Apenas y reconocía al hombre que tenía en frente. Había sido Lucas Müller tanto tiempo que se sentía como un extraño ante su propio reflejo.

Había regresado a DC apenas el día anterior. Ansioso por descubrir cuál sería su destino de ahora en adelante. Tres años como agente encubierto habían terminado con la destrucción de una peligrosa célula terrorista, con unos cuantos importantes políticos en la cárcel y probablemente con su vida misma.

Tim había cambiado su cuerpo, su ropa, su acento y su forma de hablar, había abandonado a sus amigos, a su familia, para convertirse en un despiadado terrorista alemán, para obtener su venganza. Sin embargo lo que más le disgustaba es que había tenido que cambiar su mirada. Alguna vez ella le dijo que sus ojos eran la ventana de su alma y que por eso sus enormes ojos verdes era los más bellos que jamás había visto. Pero Luca Müller no tenía alma así que toda la dulzura y bravura que había en la mirada de Tim fue reemplazada por dureza y el verde había sido cubierto por un gris estañado.

Mirando sus ojos McGee se sentía perdido. Aun sin los contactos no podía encontrarse en su mirada y eso lo asustaba. Era como si todo lo que había sido se hubiera esfumado y solo quedara el vacio de una vida que fue y ya no va a ser.

Recorrió poco a poco su delgado cuerpo desnudo, admirando y sintiendo una a una las heridas de batalla. Las marcas y las cicatrices que cuentan las historia de estos últimos tres años. Pero en realidad su mirada y sus pensamientos solo buscan detenerse en una. La redonda cicatriz de bala cerca de su hombro izquierdo es el único recuerdo que le quedo de su antigua vida, mirar esa cicatriz le recordaba día a día el porqué permitió que su vida se fuera al diablo, mirar esa cicatriz le recordaba a ella, le recordaba que la había perdido hacia 3 años y que por eso buscaba venganza.

McGee dejo que el agua de la ducha le despejara la mente. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró en su maleta, unos jeans oscuros, camisa blanca y un suéter negro, definitivamente tenía que ir de compras, todo eso le recordaba a Lucas, y McGee como una serpiente solo quería cambiar de piel. Tomo su abrigo favorito, sus lentes oscuros y salió rumbo a su cita con Leon Vance. Pero antes tenía que hacer una parada, en un lugar que debió haber visitado hace mucho tiempo. El cementerio, tenía que ver su tumba, tenía que hablar con ella, decirle cuanto la extrañaba, decirle que por fin lo había logrado, que había tomado venganza y que había sobrevivido para contarla.

Caminando despacio por las frías calles del distrito, y con una rosa blanca en mano, McGee se dirigió al cementerio sin saber que a veces el destino nos tiene preparadas sorpresas sin sentido.


End file.
